Use A Cape
by mulletsandeggs
Summary: The only reason why Tenzin never ditched the cape even with the new wingsuit was because of a little incident that violated a Criminal Code and Lin's advice.


The prototypes for the proposed wingsuits from Asami have arrived that morning. The fabric was stretchable and was cool to the touch, and the feel promised comfort from high friction. As Tenzin scrutinized each piece from the box, a rush of excitement ran through his veins. Surely, these wingsuits could increase an airbender's mobility and speed when flying. The wingsuits Asami designed also granted an airbender independence from his wooden staff.

Tenzin smiled and raised the piece he was holding up high to take a broader look. "Wonderful," he murmured and returned the piece back in the box. He set for the bathroom to take his early morning shower.

As the warm water ran down his body a thought occurred to him. The prototypes that came from Asami are in each available size. He might as well wear one to his meeting with Lin Beifong. After getting out of the shower, he selected one of the marked bigger sizes of the wingsuits. Surprisingly, the marked bigger suits were not really that big to fit a person bigger than him, something he thought he could bring up with Asami.

The size he chose was the largest and he squeezed his way in them. After adjusting the seemingly tight fabric around the important parts of his body, he folded the rest of the wingsuits and placed them back neatly in the box.

Although Tenzin is a careful man, there is a part of him that has always been an issue between him and his wife—and even when he was still with Lin. He is not fond of reading labels unless he's being requested to buy a specific type of a product. Somehow, this "bad" habit backfired at him today.

The prototypes Asami sent were _for women_.

Perhaps it was bad luck for him to walk through the Air Temple grounds during meditation that morning because no one was around to meet him. Climbing up on Oogi, he sat and realized he forgot his cape. Looking ahead at Yue Bay he decided that there was no need to wear his cape since he will only be meeting Lin for a while. With a gentle whip of the bison's reins he commanded, "Yip, yip!"

After minutes of flying, Tenzin landed on the headquarters' rooftop. He made his way to Lin's office. People at the station were busy and were minding their own business, which led to no one minding him. The top floor from the rooftop was also one of the quietest places in the headquarters which allowed him to walk in peace with no one commenting on his new wingsuit, and which led him to believe that what he was wearing was not that noticeable.

As he approached Lin's office, he began hearing Lin's voice giving her police officers their assignments for the week.

"Song, you'll be handling the check counterfeiting investigations," Lin's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Tenzin smiled and pulled the door open.

Lin was in the middle of the room near her office door handing out folders to the assigned people. The little ruckus suddenly died down when Lin caught sight of him.

Lin's eyes widened and the room became as quiet as Air Temple Island itself.

As he neared her, Lin was somehow taking steps back and her lips pursed. Tenzin stopped and a murmur was heard. "Oh sweet Roku."

Tenzin took a sweeping glance and the whole room was all eyes on him. "Hello, Lin."

Lin coughed and put down the folders. She looked away, bit her lip and slapped a hand to her mouth trying to stop an escaping laugh. She looked at Tenzin again and caught the very much defined bulges between his legs.

A few of the officers were now having their backs at Tenzin, shoulders shaking out of suppressed laughter. One was snickering and was tearing up, but still upholding the awkward silence of the room.

"Tenzin, how are you this morning?" Lin managed to ask with a straight face.

"I feel fine," Tenzin answered, somehow wondering what Lin was up to.

"Umm," Lin began again. "Tenzin...your...um..."

"What?"

Mako who was sitting on his desk looked up and pretended to scrutinize the ceiling. He shook his head and looked away, avoiding Lin's and Tenzin's gazes.

Lin swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared her throat, "Tenzin, you're in violation of section 145 of the Criminal Code."

A female officer next to Lin bowed down her head as her shoulders shook more violently. Lin elbowed her which prompted her to turn around.

"What?" Tenzin asked, trying to recall what the section was about.

"You are in violation of section 145 which prohibits indecent exposure of people's...um...thing."

"What?!" he asked again.

"I can see your scrotum pressed against that tight fabric," Lin finally said. The room filled with snickering and Lin ordered them to return to their work. She led Tenzin to her office, which later made her regret that decision.

As she closed the door she let out her long-awaited laugh. She was nearly out of breath when Tenzin cleared his throat.

"What the flameo, Tenzin? Why are you wearing that...that _tight_ thing?"

Suddenly feeling conscious, Tenzin turned his back to Lin and said, "This...this is-uh- one of the prototype wingsuits Asami designed for us."

"Monkey feathers!" Lin exclaimed. "Do you realize people can see you?"

He crossed his arms and frowned at her, "I just tried it on. It feels a little bit tight—

"Because it _is_!" Lin snapped. "You need to...cover yourself up." She rubbed her forehead and laughed again, still unable to recover from Tenzin's fiasco. "One tiny cut and that thing's going to split open."

Opening her locker, Lin grabbed her trench coat she's been saving for winter and chucked it at Tenzin.

"You don't expect me to wear this, do you?"

"I hope you wear that to cover that lewd image of you wearing that tight thing." Lin walked around him and stopped as she caught sight of his behind. "Oh my spirits. That thing is being munched by your ass."

Tenzin immediately donned on Lin's coat and faced her, "I think that's enough." He looked down his groin and grimaced. "I think I know what you mean."

"Thank goodness."

"I'll have to bring this up with Asami. May I used your phone?" Lin gestured her permission and he dialed Asami's office number. "Hello, may I speak with Miss Sato, please." A beat followed and Lin sent him an urging glare. "Yes, tell her it's Tenzin from Air Temple Island."

Tenzin drummed his fingers on Lin's table while waiting for Asami, and Lin found herself laughing almost every time her gaze falls on Tenzin. Feeling more conscious than ever, Tenzin attempted to cover up.

Finally, Asami answered the phone.

"Hello, Asami, yes, I was wondering whether the ones you sent were the final designs..." Tenzin nodded as Asami talked. "Uh, can you repeat that? Oh nothing, I was just making sure no one's making a mistake. Yes. Thank you very much." As he put down the receiver he glanced at Lin and softly said, "It turns out this and the others Asami sent were for women."

"You should change," Lin replied and pursed her lips. "I can't be serious with you looking like that."

Nodding, Tenzin said, "That's a good advice." He made his way out of Lin's office and tried his best to ignore the looks he was getting from Lin's officers. As he turned to the hallway, he heard one last advice from Lin.

"Next time wear that ridiculous cape of yours. It makes you look less ridiculous than those tight overalls."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
